Child of Jibbs
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: Jenny didnt leave paris alone. She left pregnant and now six years later she returns as the NCIS director. will Gibbs find out he has a kid? Disclaimer I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.
1. I've missed you

Chapter 1 I've missed you

"Your not my problem any more Jethro" Gibbs gave him a confused look "I'm been offered a job at home land security".

"You'd leave NCIS sir?"

"As much as I love this agency it needs some new blood" Director Morrow walked down the stairs in MTAC then said "he's all yours".

Gibbs still had a confused look but the woman who stood from the chair, the woman who was the new director was not who he thought. As she turned and he could see her face flashbacks occurred in his head. He remembered the time they were undercover in Paris and he fell in love with her for the first time. He remembered her skin against his, her lips on his.

The flashbacks ended when Jenny the new director said "hello Jethro...shall we skip thee you haven't changed a bit bull".

He gave her a cheeky grin and said "why start lying to each other now Jen".

"Any problem taking orders from me?"

"As Director or as a woman?"

"Either".

He shuck his head and said "if it was Six years ago" he got out of his chair and walked towards her as he said "the past wont be a problem". When he came face to face with her he said "you were a damn good agent Jen" he lowered his tone and said "especially undercover".

She stared into his eyes and couldn't help but smile; she knew what he was thinking. Gibbs could always make her Smile not matter the situation. She said "Jethro".

"Madam Director". They stared into each others eyes' remembering what once was. Then they left MTAC side by side.

As they exited the door Jenny said "you have no physical evidence pointing Ari to the shooting. No wonder agencies are having doubt".

"He's a terrorist and he's trying to kill more. I'll tell you what no sphincter in a tight suit is getting in my way and that includes you Jen".

He carried on walking down the stairs when she froze. She stood firmly then said "special Agent Gibbs" he froze and looked towards her. "On the job its Director Shepard or maim".

He nodded and said "what about off the job?"

"There won't be any off the job Agent Gibbs".

He smiled and said "That's too bad...I missed you Jen".

There were a few moments of silence and in those few moments it took everything she had not to rap her arms around him and kiss him. Then she remembered the reason why she never spoke to him after Paris. She remembered the little girl that was at home with Blue eyes and wild red hair and a temper that could make the toughest men cry. She remembered her daughter. She knew how mad Jethro could get and not knowing that he had a daughter would drive him over the edge.

She then said "don't make this difficult Jethro".

He nodded his head and said "fair enough won't happen again" he leaned to the side so she could pass and he said "Director".

As she walked down the rest of the stairs she said "we can continue this discussion in private".

"Gonna change my clothes we can talk in the car".

"Gibbs".

They got to the bottom of the stairs and said "hey I got a dead agent and a sniper on the lose I don't have 10 minuets to spare".

They walked over to tony for an update and once they got it they left and said they would be back in an hour. The car ride to Gibbs house was silent they were both lost in thought. Jenny thought about her daughter and the love she had for Jethro and he thought about how he could control his feelings at work. When they got to the house Gibbs went upstairs to change while Jenny went downstairs to the basement.

As she went downstairs she saw a boat that was not yet finished and she smiled as she loved to watch him work. As she walked down the basement stairs she breathed in the air knowing that it would smell like him; the smell of hard work and saw dust. She moved her hand across the boat and whispered "I miss you Jethro...I love you". She then walked over to the stool and sat waiting for the only man she ever loved.

He came downstairs 5 minuets later and she smiled and said "is this the same boat you were building six years ago?"

"Nope".

"What happened to it?"

"I burned her".

"Why would you-" she smiled and said "you named her after an ex wife" he turned the light off and walked to the other side of the boat "which one?" she still had the smile on her face.

"You know damn well which one".

"Why didn't you just sell it?"

"And watch some other guy sail off on her".

She was trying to hold back a laughed as she said "you didn't care who sailed off on Dianne...Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are a strange man".

He laughed and said "Me...You were a damn good agent Jen" as he headed towards the stairs.

She got up from her feat and headed towards the stairs and said "were?"

"Yeah Jen...before you took the job in Italy".

She shook her head and said "Jethro I'm-" he interrupted her.

"Save it...come on we've got to get back to the office". Gibbs walked past her and she could only look to the floor. She didn't know that she had hurt him this much.

She sighed and walked up the stairs. As same as before the car ride was silent but this time Jenny had tears in her eyes but they never fell. She didn't want to look weak.

When they got back to the office an old friend was waiting for Jenny. When they got out of the elevator Ziva said "Shalom Jen".

"Shalom Ziva". They kissed each others cheeks as Gibbs and Tony talk at Gibbs desk.

Ziva smiled at her and said "how's Lily?"

Jenny smiled "trouble as always and she misses you. She's always asking for her Aunt Ziva".

Ziva looked at Gibbs then back at Jenny and said "does he know?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and said "No..." she looked into Ziva's eyes "do I have to tell him? I mean Lily is five nearly six and I have handled perfectly well without him-" Ziva interrupted.

"Jen he is the father, he deserves to know...and you also work together he is going to find out sooner or later and it is better if he finds out from you sooner".

Jenny sighed "your right...I'll tell him but not now".

"So when do I get to see her? I've nit seen her in six months"

"Well not today Gibbs will have Dinozzo follow you. When this is all over then you can see her then". They smiled at each other then walked over to Gibbs desk.


	2. little star

Chapter 2 little star

They walked over to the desk and she said "special agent Gibbs, Ziva David mossad".

Ziva held out her hand for him to shake and said "Ziva...Director Shepard has spoken often of you".

When he moved his hands away from hers he said "really?"

A few moments of silence then Jenny said "Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops together since 9/11".

Ziva's phone rang so she excused herself and walked out of the bull pen. Dinozzo was staring at Jenny like he couldn't believe she was the new Director so she said "yes I really am the new NCIS Director".

"Yeah" she walked out of the bull pen and tony was staring at her behind and said "wow". Less than a second later he got a head slap off Gibbs as he was walking past.

By the end of the day Ari shot dead by Ziva and Gibbs could finally breathe knowing that a terrorist was dead. What surprised him most about Ari's death was that his own sister shot him. Gibbs would have never asked Ziva to have his back if he had know that he was her brother. Gibbs didn't like the idea of Ari's body at NCIS so an hour after his death Ari and Ziva were on a plane back to Israel.

Jenny was packing some files up and was ready to leave for the night but before she could go she had to see someone. She made her way out of her office and stopped to talk to Cynthia.

"Cynthia what are you still doing here?"

She sighed and said "just finishing off some paper work for Mr Morrow".

Jenny nodded then said "well make sure you don't stay here too late".

"Will do Director".

Jenny then made her way to the elevator to head down to autopsy to speak to Ducky. In the elevator she was thinking what she could tell him. He was the only person at NCIS who she told of Lily. The time in the elevator was too short and by then time the elevator stopped she hadn't even arranged her thoughts.

She walked into autopsy and ducky was just putting a body away. She said "hey Ducky".

She stood on the same spot as he walked over to her with a look of disappointment on her face. After a few moments he smiled and said "Hello my dear".

They embraced each other and she said "I'm fine, what about you?"

He pulled away to face her and said "I'm fine my dear. How is Lily?"

Jenny had a smile on he face as she said "she's fine...getting more like Jethro everyday" they both laughed.

"I take it you haven't told him yet".

Her smile disappeared and she looked down to the floor "no I haven't yet...Ducky how am I going to tell him?"

"I don't know but you need to tell him...Jenny Lily is almost six he has already missed out so much. Just tell him".

"I will".

"So when do I get to see Lily? I have not seen her since the last time you were in DC".

"Soon and I know it's been so long. Last time I was in DC was two years ago".

"How's she settling in?"

"She is doing okay. Starting her first day at her new school next week".

"Well give her my love".

"Will do. Well I've got to go; I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Okay Bye".

"Bye" she smiled then walked out of autopsy.

She walked to the car park to meet her driver and then went home. On her way home she looked out of the window up to the stars like always. It reminded her of Jethro and Paris; they would always look out at the stars and say how beautiful they were but he would always say not as beautiful as you. When ever Jenny recalled that memory she couldn't help but smile.

When she reached her house she wished her driver a good night then walked into her house. As she walked through the door she said "Lily, Naomi I'm home".

She just managed to close the door when a hyper five year old came running towards her. She was said "mummy, mummy your back".

Jenny dropped everything that she had in her hands and embraced her daughter. She said through her hair "what have you been up to today?"

She put her daughter down to face her and she said "I beat Naomi at chest again".

Jenny smiled the Naomi entered the hallway. She said "she has got really good at the game".

"Really well let's see if she can beat me".

Lily smiled and said "I'll go set up the game" she ran out of the room.

Both the women smiled at the little girl running then Naomi said "Well I think its time I should be going...I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Naomi" Naomi grabbed her bag then left. Jenny hung her coat up and put her briefcase to the side of the door and went into her study to play with her daughter.

She walked into her study and Lily was sat on her chair on one side of Jenny's desk while Jenny sat on the other. As Jenny sat down and began to play she said "so is my little star ready to start a new school next week?"

"Yes. I'm really excited to make new friends" jenny smiled at her daughters' enthusiasm.

"Well that's good. Hey guess who I saw today" Lily shrugged her shoulders "I saw Aunt Ziva and Uncle ducky. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah I've not seen him since I was little".

"That's right".

"Why couldn't Aunt Ziva and Uncle ducky come over?"

"Well Aunt Ziva had to go back to Israel but she will be back soon and I will take you to see Uncle Ducky and everybody else at work in a few days".

"Okay. Did you see anyone else?" Lily was focussing really hard on her next move.

Jenny tried to avoid the question because she could never lie to her daughter so she said "You stuck little star?"

"No its just when I play with you it is harder".

"Remember what I always say chest-" Lily interrupted her.

"Chest is a game that teaches you strategy and patience I know mummy".

"Glad you remember...once we've finished this game you can go to bed". Lily was about to protest "no buts". Lily closed her month and carried on with the game.

They carried on the game talking about their day when Lily said "check mate I won".

"Very good little star. Now when you see Uncle ducky you can play him".

Lily smiled then jumped out of her seat knocking over the chest pieces and as they were picking them up she said "sorry mummy".

Jenny put a finger to Lily's lips and said "Rule 6".

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness".

Jenny smiled and said "Good girl" they picked up all the pieces and then she said "come on its time you got to bed".

Like always Jenny and Lily sat on the windowsill looking out at the stars for a few moments before Jenny would tuck her into bed. Every night she would stare into her eyes and see Jethros'. His shiny Blue eyes that always made her heart melt. When she had tucked her in she turned the light off and stood at the door for a few moments before going downstairs to do paperwork.

She was almost finished with all the paper work she had to do when there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so when she answered the door she hid a gun behind her back. She opened the door and there stood Gibbs with a take out bag. She knew it was a bad idea to let him in but Lily was in bed Asleep.

They walked into the living room and separated the food. Gibbs was the first person to talk "so Jen where you been? I doubt you have been in Italy for the last Six years".

She laughed just for a second "No I...I stayed in Italy for about a year or so then I went to Cairo where I met Ziva. After that I went to England for a few years then came back here". They talked about what she did while she was away then the subject changed.

He looked to the floor then into her eyes and said "why were you gone for so long Jen?"

"Jethro I-" she was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Mummy who's that?"

Both Gibbs and Jenny turned to face the door and Jenny said "you should be in bed little star" she walked over to her daughter then looked back at Jethro.

He smiled at Lily and then said "I should go it looks like you have your hands full".

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow". They both looked at each other as they headed in other directions. Gibbs left through the door without another word while Jenny went to tuck her daughter in again.

When Gibbs left the house he stood outside the door and got the feeling like he knew the child from somewhere. He was about to go into the house but he decided that it would be best to leave it.


	3. search

Chapter 3 search

A week had past since Gibbs had seen Lily, he tried to talk to Jenny about the child but she avoided him best she could. Ziva had joined NCIS as a lesion officer and Gibbs was not too happy about that but through out the day he got use to her. Naomi had called in saying that she couldn't look after Lily because she was sick and Lily wasn't due to start school till tomorrow. Jenny thought that it would be a good idea to know introduce her to everyone before she starts school.

Jenny and Lily got into the car and the driver was more than polite and tried to distract Lily when Jenny was on the phone. When jenny got off the phone Lily said "Will I see Uncle Ducky today?"

Jenny smiled and said "yes you will and I know there is some else who would like to see you".

Lily was jumping out of her seat "who?"

"It's a surprise". Lily sat back in her seat and couldn't wait to get to NCIS.

When they got to NCIS jenny thanked her driver liked always but at the same time was being pulled by Lily into the building. The driver couldn't help but laugh. When they got inside and Lily had got a visitors pass then they walked up to the elevator.

The people in the lobby and in the elevator were staring because none of them knew that the Director had a kid. When the lift opened to the bullpen and jenny and Lily stepped out the first words anyone heard was "Aunt Ziva". Lily ran to Ziva and Ziva jumped out of her chair and scooped Lily up into her arms.

When Jenny joined them at Ziva's desk strange looks were coming from Tony, McGee and Gibbs. All jenny said was "I told you I had a surprise for you little star".

Lily smiled and said "this is the best surprise ever. I've not seen Aunt Ziva in ages".

Both Ziva and Jenny smiled and Ziva said "well get use to it I'm living in DC now".

Lily jumped up and down and then she saw her Uncle Ducky and couldn't help but Run and scream "Uncle Ducky".

He embraced her and said "I was wondering when I was going to see".

Lily smiled and said "I missed you".

"I missed you too".

They were all stood in the middle of the four desks and jenny noticed the look on Dinozzo face and could help but laugh. She said "It's my daughter agent Dinozzo".

He sighed and then stared at Lily and said "great I guess I have to follow your every command".

Lily stood high and said "yes you do".

He went down on one knee like a knight and said "I am your humble servant".

Lily couldn't help but laugh then she said "stand up you look silly".

He stood up and said "sorry my lady".

Everyone was silent for a few seconds then she said "what's your name?"

"Tony".

"Tony come here" he went down to her level and when he did she smacked him at the back of the head and said "never apologise it's a sign of weakness. That's rule six".

The entire team busted out laughing except Tony; he was still in shock that he just got hit by a five year old. Just before the laughter stopped Gibbs said "who taught you them rules?"

Lily turned to him and said "my mummy...if you want I could tell you them".

Every one started laughing then Jenny went down to her level and said "Little star he actually taught me them Rules...he's the one who made them".

Lily looked at Gibbs and said "oww...well by the way you have a lot of Rules".

"Yeah I know".

"What's your name?"

"Gibbs" he said with a smile.

Lily then turned to McGee and said "what's your name?"

"McGee. What's yours?"

"Mines Lily" She turned back to her mother and said "so I know Uncle Ducky and Aunt Ziva and today I have met Tony, Gibbs and McGee. Is there anybody else?"

Everyone was thinking then Gibbs said "Abby".

Lily said "who's Abby?"

"She's our scientist".

Jenny then said to Lily "well why don't we go and put our stuff in my office then I will introduce you to Abby".

"Okay".

Lily and Jenny left the bullpen and walked up the stairs to her office. When they were out of sight Gibbs looked at Ziva who was sat at her desk and said "Ziva, who's the girls' father?"

She immediately said "I don't know Jenny never told me". She really hoped that just this one time he didn't get one of his feelings that he was being lied to. A few moments later she spotted Jenny and Lily on the catwalk heading for the elevator.

When they got out of the elevator all they heard was heavy rock music and Lily covered her ears. When they were inside the lab they both shouted Abby as loud as they could and eventually she turned down the music.

When she turned around from her computers Jenny said "I've got someone here who wants to meet you. This is my daughter Lily".

Abby walked towards them and said "aww she's so cute". Lily giggled "do you want to play some games? If it's alright with your mum".

Lily looked at her mum with those big blue eyes and said "mummy please can I stay down here with Abby".

She sighed and said "yes" the girls were already running around getting games but when Abby brought out chest Jenny said "Abby I wouldn't play chest with her unless you don't mind by losing".

"Please I am the queen of chest".

Lily laughed and said "bet you I can beat you".

"You're on". They began playing and without them even noticing jenny slipped out and went back to her office.

Jenny had just got back to her office when the door open and Ziva came in. Jenny said "Is there anything I can do for you Ziva?"

Ziva walked up to Jenny and said "No I just thought that you might like to know that Gibbs was asking me who Lily's father was".

"What did you say?"

"I said that you never told me" Jenny nodded "Jenny he is going to find out eventually I mean come on Lily has his eyes and acts like him".

"I know Ziva" jenny snapped "it's just...I don't want him to be mad at me".

They both sat down at the desk and Ziva said "I cannot tell you that he will not be mad he will be. Jenny the best you can do is tell him. He will forgive you he loves you".

Jenny smiled "How do you know that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and whenever you're around he can't keep his eyes off you".

She smiled and said "thanks Ziva" Ziva then walked out and went back to work.

They were half way through the day and working on a case. Gibbs headed down to Abby's lab for results and when he walked through the door he saw a sleeping Lily on a small blow up mattress. He said "I see you got stuck on babysitting duty".

"No. I wanted to get to know her so I volunteered. It took a lot a persuading and Lily had to use her big blue eyes to stay down here".

Gibbs laughed and said "just like her mother she gets whatever she wants...so what have you got for me Abs".

"Well we have our killer. I matched our suspect's fingerprints to the ones on the blade. We got our guy".

Gibbs said "Great" and was walking out. When he got to the elevator he turned around and said "Abby now that the case is over I want you to do some research for me".

"Sure what kind of research?"

"I want you to look into Lily for me".

Abby began typing on her computer when she said "all her records are blocked the Director must have done it to keep her safe".

"Can we get anything Abs?"

"Hold on" she carried on typing for a few moments then she said "I can get the place she was born but I can't get the year or anything else".

"Where was she born?"

"Italy" Gibbs froze and remembered that Jenny went to Italy after Paris.

Abby was waving her hand in front of Gibbs to try and bring him around. She then said "Gibbs is there something important with Italy?"

"No just delete the search and don't tell anyone about it".

Abby clicked a few buttons then said "what search?"

They smiled at each other then said "thanks Abs" and just then the sleeping Lily woke up. Gibbs went down to her level and said "hey sleeping beauty, do you want to see your mum?"

Lily nodded and Gibbs took her to the elevator.


	4. beautiful

Chapter 4 beautiful

As they were waiting for the elevator door to open Lily asked "Gibbs how long have you known my mummy?"

"About seven years".

They stepped into the elevator and Lily had a massive grin on her face as she said "does that mean you know my daddy?"

Gibbs looked at her curiously and said "who is your dad?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know I never met him. My mummy told me stories about him; she tells me he was the only man she ever truly loved".

They walked out of the elevator as he said "how old are you?"

"I'm five nearly six" she looked at the catwalk then screamed "mummy".

They ran to each other and Jenny said "did you have fun with Abby?"

"Yeah but after a while I fell asleep and then when I woke up Gibbs was there. He called me sleeping beauty" all of them laughed.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and said "thanks for bringing her up here".

"No problem" he stared into her eyes and said "Jen we need to talk".

She saw the way he was looking at Lily and decided it was time. She said "sure lets go into my office".

Just as they were about to start walking Gibbs said "actually Jen can we talk in Private".

Jen looked at Lily then said "star can you go to Aunt Ziva for me".

"Okay mummy". Both Gibbs and Jenny watched as Lily walked down the stairs to Ziva's desk. When Lily got there Ziva looked up to the catwalk where Jenny nodded to say it was time.

When they entered her office and jenny sat down she said "what's this about?"

He stared into her eyes and said "Lily".

"You've figured it out, haven't you?"

"Is Lily mine?"

She sighed and said "please don't be angry". Gibbs walked over to the sofa and was silent. Jenny walked over to him and said "please say something".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sat next to him and said "I was going to I even came back to DC" Gibbs gave her a confused look "I was in Italy for a moth when I discovered I was pregnant. As soon as I found out I got on a plane to DC and I was planning on telling you".

"Why didn't you?"

"When I got back you were married to Stephanie" he stood up and rubbed his head.

"You should have told me Jen...I would have left her for you".

She walked towards him and shook her head "I didn't want to be the reason you split up" she looked down to the floor and said "are you angry?"

He sighed and then walked towards her. He started to caress her cheek and said "I could never be angry with you. I'm upset you never told me but not angry".

"No" she pushed his hand away and walked around her office "you should be angry, you should be yelling at me". She kept on saying all the reasons why he should.

"Jen calm down".

"No you should be angry, you should hate me. Why do you-" she was cut off by Gibbs kissing her passionately. He had his arms rapped tightly around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. When they pulled away she said "why?"

"Because I love you".

They rapped their arms around each other then Jenny said "we need to tell Lily".

"Your right. I'll come round tonight we can tell her together". She nodded and he left to get back to the bullpen.

Seconds after he left she walked onto the catwalk and looked down on her daughter and the man she loved. She looked at Ziva and then went back into her office.

In the bullpen Ziva noticed the look that Jenny was giving her and faced Gibbs. She said "Gibbs can you look after lily for a few minuets?"

"Sure".

Ziva ran upstairs and entered Jenny's office. She looked at her and said "did you tell him?"

"No. He figured it out".

"What did he say?"

Jenny sat at her desk and said "he said he loves me".

Ziva had a smile on her face as she said "I told you so" she sat down and said "so when are you going to tell Lily?"

"He is coming round tonight and we are going to tell Lily together". They talked for a while and afterwards Jenny went home with Lily.

When they got home Jenny was trying to make Lily as happy as she could be before she dropped the bomb shell that Gibbs was her father. She told Lily stories of her father but left out his name. After a little while Jenny asked what she thought of Gibbs and Lily said "I like him".

Just as they finished their conversation Gibbs knocked on the door and jenny answered it with a smile. As soon as Lily saw Gibbs she ran towards him and said "what are you doing here?"

He picked her up and said "I came here to see you and your mum".

They sat down in the living room and Jenny stared into Lily's eyes and said "Lily do you remember when I told you about your daddy?" Lily nodded "Lily...Gibbs is your dad".

Lily looked at Gibbs and said "you're my Daddy?" Gibbs nodded. A smiled grew on her face and she embraced him as she said "Daddy" Jenny could only smile. When Lily pulled away she said "you're just like I imagined you".

They talked for a couple of hours and then Jenny went upstairs with Lily to put her to bed. When Lily was changed and sat at the windowsill she said "can daddy tuck me in?"

Jenny nodded and said "sure I'll go and get him". Jenny walked down stairs and when she reached the bottom she met Jethro and said "she's asking for you".

They both walked back upstairs but when they got to Lily's room Jenny waited outside. Gibbs walked up to the windowsill and sat beside Lily as she said "the stars are beautiful".

He looked up at the stars and back down to her and said "not as beautiful as you".

Lily giggled and said "you use to say that to mummy she told me".

Gibbs looked at Jenny then back to Lily and said "did she now" Jenny couldn't help but smile. A moment later he picked Lily up put her on the bed and began to tickle her. She laughed so much she was out of breath.

When Gibbs finally tucked her in she said "Daddy will you come with me and mummy to school tomorrow?"

Gibbs looked at the door where Jenny still had a smile on her face. He turned back around and said "sure I wouldn't miss it for the world". Lily smiled as he kissed her forehead and said "Night Lily".

As he was walking out of the room she said "Night daddy night mummy".

Jenny smiled and said "night little star". Gibbs and Jenny stood side by side as she turned to light off and closed the door.

They walked downstairs and back into the living room. Gibbs sat on the couch while Jenny went to pour two classes of bourbon then returned to him. They both sat in silence for a few moments then Gibbs said "she's a good kid Jenny".

She smiled and said "thanks".

As she stared at the blazing fire he couldn't keep his eyes off her and he said "and Beautiful just like her mother".

Jenny looked down to the floor then turned her head to look Gibbs in the eyes. She said "Jethro what you said in my office" she looked down"...you don't need to say it because of Lily".

As soon as she said it he moved close towards her and started to caress her cheek as he said "I didn't say it because of Lily...I said it because I love you"

He eyes watered up and she said "I love you too Jethro" He leaned down and kissed her softly. When they pulled away she said "how are we going to tell the rest of the team?"

He sighed and said "when Lily has finished school tomorrow we'll both pick her up and we will tell the team then".

Jenny smiled and said "yeah tell the team you had a kid with your old partner".

Instantly he said "No..."He stared into her eyes "Jen I will tell them that I know have a real family".

"Jethro are you saying-" he interrupted.

"Jen, you and Lily are my family. I want us to be together, don't you?" she kissed him and when he pulled away to breathe he said "I guess that answers my question". They were both rapped up in each others arms and eventually they fell asleep.


	5. school

Chapter 5 school

The next morning Lily made her way down stairs and when she entered the living room she couldn't help but smile. She walked up to her parents sleeping and said "mummy, daddy its time to wake up".

They both moved and when Gibbs opened his eyes he said "hello princess".

She had a smiled on her face as she said "morning daddy".

She sat on his lap while Jenny began to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Lily on Gibbs lap and she couldn't help but smile. She said "morning you two".

Lily said "morning mummy" while Gibbs just placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Within an hour Gibbs had gone home to shower and get changed while Jenny and Lily got ready. He was back at the house and he loved the sound of a laughing child, his laughing child. They had breakfast together then Jenny's driver came.

As they walked out of the house the driver Joe said "hey Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs and Joe knew each other very well. They were partners at one time and both started NCIS at the same time.

Jenny smiled and said "I forgot you two know each other".

Gibbs walked over to the car and said "hey Joe. I'm just dropping my kid of at her first day of school".

Joe had a shocked look on his face and said "she's your kid" Lily was inside the car while Jenny and Gibbs were stood facing Joe. Gibbs nodded then Joe said "Damn that girl got the best parents in the world". Gibbs and Jenny laughed and then stepped into the car.

On the way to the school Lily sat in between jenny and Gibbs and she wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was. They both laughed at her enthusiasm and when they got to the school she jumped past Gibbs to get to the door.

They were an hour early because they had to fill some paper work out. When all of them got out of the car Gibbs looked at the school he said "you're sending our daughter to what looks like a stuck up rich school".

Jenny smiled at Gibbs and said "No I'm sending our daughter to highest recommended school in DC and it has the highest protection rate".

Gibbs gave her a really look and said "if you can tell me one person we know who sends their kid to this school I wont say another bad word about it".

Jenny walked up to him with a smirk on her face and said "alright here's one...SecNav". Gibbs sighed and she said "I win".

Gibbs turned around to face the exit because he knew that he needed a quick getaway. He heard a woman behind him say "hello Lily it's nice to see you again".

When Gibbs turned around he saw his ex-wife Diane and he said "Diane" everyone in the room looked at him "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing Leroy?"

Jenny said "wait! Is this Diane as in Diane your ex-wife?"

He was about to answer when Lily said "Daddy...what's going on?"

Diane turned to Gibbs and said "daddy?"

Gibbs turned to Jenny and said "we can't send Lily to this school".

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "Jethro shut up she's going here".

Diane laughed and said "good to see someone can control him...well if you'll follow me we can fill out the rest of the paperwork". Gibbs wanted to grab Jenny and Lily's hands and run for the hills, he divorced this woman for a reason.

They all went into her office and Jenny and Gibbs filled out paperwork due to who is allowed to pick Lily up and who is the emergency contacts after Jenny and Gibbs. They chose that Abby and ducky would be the contacts as they were never in the field and Jenny had asked them the previous day.

When they left Lily waved goodbye and when they got in the car he said "we have to move Lily".

Jenny stared at him and said "Jethro...whatever arguments you had with Diane deal with it".

"You don't know her by the end of the day she would have turned my daughter against me then try to turn you".

Jenny moved closer towards him and started to caress his cheek as she said "Jethro...she wont turn Lily against you, she is just a child and if she said a bad word about you Lily would give her a head slap" Gibbs laughed "she's just like you..." she stared into his eyes and said "and she wont turn me. I love you too much to let that happen". They kissed and told Joe to go to the nearest coffee shop.

When they got to the coffee shop Gibbs went in and asked for two strong black coffees for him and Jenny and an ordinary one for Joe. When he got the drinks he headed back to the car and when he opened the door all he heard were the people inside laughing.

As he sat down and started to hand the drinks to everyone he said "what's so funny?"

As Joe set the ignition on and started to drive Jenny looked at Gibbs and said "Just talking about how scared teenagers can be".

"What's happened?"

Joe laughed for a second and said "Jess...she went out on a date with a boy from school and didn't tell me about it. At the end of her date I caught them outside kissing...I went out with my gun just to scare him and when I came out she stood in font of him and said Daddy don't shoot" all three of them laughed. "Obviously he didn't stick around long enough because he ran as soon as he saw the gun".

"The only man that's coming near Lily is me" Gibbs smiled as he said it.

Jenny looked at him and said "that's why when Lily is a teenager like Jess I'm hiding all your guns when she tells me she is going on a date".

Gibbs sighed and said "will you give me my guns if a boy hurts her?"

Jenny put on a thinking face and said "it depends".

Gibbs frowned and said "on what?"

"If your close by when I find out. I will give you your guns but if you're not close by I will kill the boy myself" Gibbs laughed and jenny just glared at him and said "no body hurts my baby".

"Our baby".

Jenny smiled and repeated "our baby" they kissed and when they moved apart they put their foreheads against each other and smiled.

They both said I love you but then the car engine made a noise and then it exploded. Joe ducked and Gibbs jumped in front of Jenny as the fire quickly spread from the front to the back of the car. The car flipped over three times and everyone in the car was unconscious as the flames died down.


	6. Jethro

Chapter 6 Jethro

The ambulance was there in a matter of minuets and they were taken to the hospital. The team had got the call and all of them rushed to the hospital. When they got there they saw Jenny and Gibbs in rooms next to each others. For the team to get into the ward they had to pretend to be family; Abby was acting as their daughter, tony and McGee were acting as their sons. Ziva was acting as Jenny's sister while Ducky was acting as her father.

They all stood in the middle of the rooms and the doctor came to speak to them. He said "Ms Shepard suffered minor burns but they are not permanent and she will wake in a couple of hours" the team nodded "however Mr Gibbs has fallen into a coma and we don't know when he is going to wake up".

The team had worried looks on their faces then Ziva said "someone should go and get Lily".

Abby stopped crying and she said "I'll go I have clearance to take her out of school".

They all smiled at her and McGee went with her.

The drive to the school was quiet as Abby was trying to hold back her tears. When they reached the school gates the armed guards said "who are you and what is you business here?"

Abby looked at McGee and thought `jeez Jenny wasn't kidding when she said it was protected'. She looked at the guards and said "my name is Abby Sciuto I work with NCIS. I'm here to collect Lily Shepard. He mother has been in an accident and I need to take her to the hospital".

The guard asked through the radio if Miss Sciuto was clear to enter. The guard asked for ID and when she handed it over she was cleared to go through. When she got to the front of school there was a woman holding Lily's hand. Abby jumped out of the car and said "Lily we have to go".

Abby quickly picked up Lily then left in the car. Half an hour later they got to the hospital and when Lily saw Jenny she burst into tears and shouted "mummy". She ran to Jenny's bedside holding her mothers hand. A few minuets later when she had calmed down she looked at the team and said "where's my daddy?"

Most of the team looked confused except Ziva and Ducky. Ziva held out her hand and said "he's over here".

Ziva held Lily's hand as she took her to the room next door. All of the team followed as they wanted to see if Gibbs really was the father. When Lily entered the room she began to cry again and said "daddy wake up...please daddy wake up". She continued to cry but all the team could do was watch.

After a few moments the team left the room as Lily was sitting on Gibbs bed with her head on his chest. They all stared at Ziva but she turned to Ducky and said "Ducky what are we going to do? Both of her parents are in the hospital?"

"I don't know my dear".

Ziva sighed but Abby said "when were you guys going to tell us?"

Ducky looked to the floor but Ziva faced Abby and said "it was not our job to tell you. We were sworn to secrecy".

"How long have you both known?"

"I've known since I first met her".

Abby stared at Ducky and he said "I've known since Jennifer was pregnant".

Tony rubbed his hand over his hair and said "why didn't Gibbs tell us?" Ziva and Duck looked to the floor and tony noticed they were hiding something. "What are you two hiding?"

Ziva looked at Ducky and said "I think you should explain".

He sighed and then stared at the team. "Gibbs never knew about Lily. Jennifer never told him she was pregnant".

Abby eyes opened wide and she said "does he know now?"

"I think so. I don't know my dear" Ziva interrupted.

"He does know" the team looked at her. "Yesterday he figured it out some how and he confronted Jenny over it. She admitted everything".

McGee for the first time spoke "how long has Lily know?"

"Gibbs and Jenny told her last night".

Abby gasped and put her hands over her mouth. When she moved them she said "poor kid. She just found her father and now" she was interrupted by Tony.

"Don't say it abs".

Before she could argue back saying that, that wasn't what she meant the door the Gibbs' room opened. Lily came walking out of the room still crying. She walked up to Ziva and said "Aunt Ziva, you have to save mummy and daddy".

She stroked Lily's cheek and said "Ahuva I don't know what I can do".

"You saved mummy when she went to the pyramids. Why can't you save her and daddy now?"

Ziva's heart was melting, she felt tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall; she had to be strong for Lily. The team noticed that she couldn't answer the child so Tony bent down and said "hey Lily listen to me." He looked her in the yes and said "your mummy and daddy are strong, yes?" she nodded "and they love you very much, yes?" again she nodded "then you should know that you parents would never leave you" she stopped crying. "Lily before you know it your parents will wake up and the first thing they will do is smother you with kisses. So don't cry wipe away them tears because they will be awake soon".

Lily nodded and then turned around to look at her parents rooms. She sat down on the floor in the middle of the hallway and the rest of the team joined her. When they sat down Ziva whispered to tony "thank you".

He put his hand on hers and said "you're welcome".

They sat there for an hour then the doctor who was treating both Gibbs and Jenny came over he said "I can move them into the same room, if you like?" the entire team nodded and the doctor sent some nurses to move Gibbs into Jenny's room.

Gibbs was moved to the far side of the room and all the team sat in. They were in the room less than an hour when Jenny's heart rate went up. The team was concerned but just as it went up her eyes opened. The team smiled as it was one less person they had to worry about. Lily ran to her mothers side and said "mummy I'm so happy your okay".

Jenny kissed Lily's forehead and said "of course I'm okay honey" she looked at the team and smiled. When she looked back at Lily she glanced over her shoulder and looked at Gibbs. Lily moved out of the way so her mother could see properly. Jenny had tears in her eyes as she said "Jethro..."


	7. secret

Chapter 7 secret

"Jethro..." a tear drop fell and she looked back at the team and said "what happened?"

Tony stepped forward and said "someone strapped a bomb to the car director. It wasn't powerful enough to blow the car but it was powerful enough to blow the engine".

She looked back at Gibbs and the team could see that she was going to have a breakdown. Abby looked at her team and said "come on guys lets go down to the cafeteria. She needs some rest".

Lily looked at Abby and said "I don't want to leave my mummy".

She bent down and said "she'll be okay she just needs some rest".

They all walked out of the room except Ducky; Jenny gave Abby a thank you smile. When they left, Jenny slowly got out of bed and walked over to Gibbs. When she got to his bed she let the tears run as she placed a hand on his head. As she stared at him she said "Ducky is he going to be okay?"

He smiled and said "of course he's going to be okay. He is Gibbs after-" he was interrupted by Jenny.

"Ducky" she looked towards him "I'm not asking for the friend in you. I'm asking for the doctor".

She looked back at Gibbs waiting for Ducky's answer. Ducky's smile had disappeared and he said "the friend in me wants to comfort you and tell you that everything will be okay. However the doctor in me is saying that it is not all as it seems. Gibbs has sustained injuries to the head which have caused him to go into a coma. We don't know when he is to awaken".

Under her breath she said "no" she moved her forehead down to touch his and the tears continued to flow. After a few moments she pulled away and said "it's was my fault" she looked at Ducky and said "it's was my fault he was in the car".

Ducky walked over to her and said "no, no my dear it wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was. If I...If I didn't bring Lily into work yesterday he wouldn't have figured it out. He wouldn't have been in the car for her first day of school".

He put his hand on her arm and said "Jennifer you have to calm-" she interrupted.

She pushed his hand away and said "No ducky it's all my fault" she walked over to the bed and put Gibbs knuckles to her lips as she said "Jethro I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" she kept on repeating the same word sorry.

"Rule 6" she stopped saying sorry and looked at Gibbs. His eyes were wide open and he said again "rule 6".

Instead of crying with sadness, she was crying with joy. She jumped onto his bed and began to kiss him. Ducky had gone outside to find a doctor to take the tubes out of Gibbs. When they pulled away for breath she smacked his arm and he said "what's that for?"

She raised her eyebrows and said "for jumping in front of me in the car".

He laughed and started to caress her cheek as he said "I couldn't let you get hurt Jen. I love you too much to let that happen".

"You love me so much you wanted to scare me" Gibbs smiled and she said "I thought I lost you".

He sighed and said "Jen you still haven't figured it out yet" she gave him a confused look. "Jen you're stuck with me forever".

She smiled and said "no argument from me" she lent down and kissed him again.

As they were kissing the doctor and Ducky came into the room and t doctor said "well it looks like were awake" Jenny pulled away and smiled.

Gibbs smiled and Ducky said "you two need to control yourselves. Your daughters' down stairs".

Gibbs looked at Jenny and said "Lily, where is she?"

She smiled and said "it's okay Jethro. Abby took her and the rest of the team down to the cafeteria to get some lunch". He nodded and then looked at the doctor.

The doctor smiled and said "well I just need to ask you some questions, and then we can get these tubes out of you".

Gibbs nodded his head and said "listen I can answer them all without you even reading them".

Jenny playfully smacked his arm and said "Jethro".

"What I can. On a scale of 1-10 the pain is 4. I don't feel nauseous and my head hurts a little. That everything?"

The doctor frowned and said "yep that's all I need to know".

Gibbs turned to Jenny and said "told you" she rolled her eyes.

The doctor left after he had removed all the tubes from Gibbs neck and stomach; the only thing he left was the IV drip. Jenny lied next to Gibbs while Ducky had gone to the cafeteria to tell everyone the good news.

Jenny and Gibbs couldn't take their eyes off each other and at one point he laughed under his breath. She said "what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just debating whether or not I should tell our daughter you broke rule 6".

She smiled and said "you wouldn't dare".

He nodded and said "of course I would. Jen it wasn't your fault" she started to look to the floor and her smile disappeared. "Jen you didn't place the bomb in the car".

"But if I told you to go home last night you wouldn't have been in the car".

"I might not have been in the car but then you would have got more injured. Don't blame yourself Jen".

She stared into his eyes and said "I love you Jethro".

"I love you too Jen".

They kissed and the next thing they heard was Lily shouting "MUMMY DADDY".

They looked towards the door and saw Lily running towards them. Gibbs noticed the look on Dinozzo face and knew that he and the team saw Jen and him kissing. Before they knew it Lily was on the bed rapping her arms around their necks. The rest of the team walked in and had smiles on their faces.

When Lily moved away she looked at Gibbs and said "daddy are you okay? When I came in you had tubes in you. I already asked mummy she says she's okay. Daddy are you better now?" she hugged him and said "Daddy please say your better I don't want to lose you, I just got you". She spoke so fast that barely anyone could understand her.

When she stopped talking Gibbs pulled her out of the hug so he could look at her face and he said "Lily your mum is fine, I'm fine and don't ever worry about me leaving you. I will never leave you".

She embraced her dad and said "what about mummy?"

"I'll never leave mummy either" he pulled Jenny towards him and kissed her.

The team all smiled at the little family but Tony had his mouth wide open. Ziva looked at him and said "close your mouth or you'll catch bees".

He closed it and said "the term is catch flies Ziva". She waved her hand at him and looked back at the family. After a few moments of silence Tony couldn't help himself and said "I think there is something you forgot to tell us boss".

The entire team glared at him while Gibbs said "ands what's that Dinozzo?"

Tony gestured to Lily and said "doesn't matter boss. I'm happy for you". They all smiled but then Tony said "no offence to Lily but I just like to point out for all of us that this is unfair" Abby slapped him in the arm for interrupting the family moment.

Gibbs looked at him and said "whys it unfair?"

"Because now we have no choice but to listen to the little princess".

Jenny raised her eyebrows and said "you wouldn't have listened to her before?"

"Well yeah but we could of got away with a few things. But now that we know she's Gibbs daughter that's never gonna happen. Like if we called her a nickname you didn't like, you would fire us but Gibbs would properly shoot us".

Ziva laughed and said "Tony don't go there" Tony gave her a confused look. "You have no idea what Jenny has done for Lily and in my opinion she would shoot you" she looked towards Jenny and said "remember Cairo".

Jenny smiled but Gibbs said "what happened in Cairo?"

She looked at Ziva and said "thanks for bringing that up" she looked back at Gibbs and said "we were on an OP in Cairo and someone said that if I ever had children they would be ugly-"Ziva interrupted.

"Little did he know she actually had a daughter. So when he said that Jenny shot him".

The entire team was shock and they all stared at Jenny and she said "in my defence that was supposed to be a secret. Also he was going to be killed a week later; I just speeded up the process".

The team was still shock but Gibbs was smiling and he kissed forehead as he said "that's my girl".


	8. promise

Chapter 8 promise

The team talked for an hour about Lily and when she fell asleep they talked about the bombing. After a while Ducky started to tell stories about Jenny and Gibbs past and the team began to laugh. They laughed so much that they woke Lily up. When she woke up she was still on Gibbs and Jenny's lap and when Jenny noticed she was awake she said "did we wake you little star?"

Lily nodded and said "what's so funny?"

"erm" Jenny looked at Gibbs and she said "we'll tell you when your older". Gibbs gave Jenny a look that said `we are never telling her what we did in Paris'.

Jenny laughed and turned back to the team and said "hey I've been meaning to ask, who are you guys to us?" they all gave her worried looks. She said "I've not lost my memory I mean who did you say you were to the doctors? Don't get me wrong you're all family but to get in here you have to be blood relative".

They all looked at each other and Tony said "lets go get some coffee" all the team nodded and they rushed for the door.

Gibbs frowned and said "stop. Turn around and answer her".

They did as he said but Tony whispered to McGee "It has begun".

When they stood in front of the bed Jenny said "well. Who are you?"

Abby put her hand up and said "I'm your daughter".

McGee and Tony both said "Son's".

Ducky stepped forward and said "I'm Jenny's father".

Ziva had her arms crossed as she said "I'm your sister".

Jenny and Gibbs both smiled to each other and Gibbs said "that's sounds about right"

They all laughed and then they looked to the door when they heard a knock. It was Joe. He was in a wheelchair and burns on his hands. When he entered the room he said "good to see your awake now. I came in before and you were still unconscious or in a coma".

Jenny smiled and said "Joe how are you?"

"Broke my leg and have got some minor burns to my hands but other than that I'm good" he looked around the room and said "I take it that they know".

Jenny nodded and said "yes. They found out when they came to the hospital".

"Wait" Tony interrupted "you knew about all of this". Joe nodded "how come I am always the last to know?"

McGee hit Tony's arm and said "hey I didn't know either".

Tony put his hands up and said "who ever knew about Lily or had a suspicion put you hands up now". Tony had his arms by his side and watched as everybody in the room put their hands up except him and McGee. He looked at Abby and said "you knew?"

"Not 100%. I had my suspicions".

"Such as".

"Like her eye colour and the way she looks at you when she gets angry. Plus I did a background check on Lily".

Jenny's moth opened wide and she said "who asked you to do a background check on her?"

Gibbs raised his hand and said "I did".

She looked at Gibbs then back to Abby and said "those files are sealed, how did you get to them?"

"I didn't get into them. I manage to find out the place where she was born. Italy. When I told Gibbs Italy he kind of zoomed out that's when I got my suspicion".

Jenny pinched Gibbs and he said "what was that for?"

"For not coming to me when you had a suspicion". He gave her a cheeky grin and then kissed her.

When they pulled away Joe said "well it looks like you two are doing alright. Listen I better go before the misses' notices that I'm missing, I'll see you guys later".

They all shouted "bye" as he left.

Gibbs whispered to Jenny "don't think you got off easy for pinching me".

She looked into his eyes and said "why what are you going to do about it?"

He gave her an evil grin then said "hey Lily, guess what mummy did?"

Lily looked at him and said "what?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and she knew what he was going to say. Before she could stop him he said "she broke rule 6".

Lily looked at her mother and said "bad mummy".

Jenny knew that she could twist this "its daddy fault that I said it".

Gibbs gave her a look and Lily said "bad daddy".

Tony laughed under his breath and Gibbs said "Dinozzo can it". Tony shut up but the rest of the team couldn't help but smile.

A few moments later and the doctor came in. He stood at the side of the bed and before he could speak Gibbs said "so Doc when can we get out of here?"

"Well I want to keep you both overnight but as a precaution. You'll be out of here by tomorrow night". They both nodded but then the doctor turned to the team and said "I'm sorry but you can't stay here any longer. Visiting hours are over".

The team nodded but then Lily rapped her arms as tight as she could around Gibbs and Jenny's necks and said "I don't want to leave mummy and daddy".

The doctor smiled sadly and Gibbs said "Lily listen to me" he pulled her away so he could see her eyes and said "me and your mum will still be here in the morning when you come to see us".

Lily looked at Jenny and said "mummy don't make me leave".

Jenny moved some hair from Lily's face and said "your dad is right. In the morning we will be here".

"promise".

"I promise you little star". Lily got off the bed and walked over to Abby and took her hand. Abby was going to take care of Lily and Gibbs had already warned her No coffin.

As the team disappeared round the corner Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him and said "don't worry Jen she'll be fine".

She put her head on his chest and said "I know".

That night they fell asleep in that position. Jenny fell asleep that night happy and dreaming of her family. Gibbs on the other hand had hatred in his heart. The team and Jenny all forgot about the Bomber but Gibbs was thinking of ways he could hurt the man who tried to kill his family.


	9. released

Chapter 9 released

The next morning Jenny was woken by a lively five year old jumping on the bed. When she opened her eyes Jenny saw Lily on the bed and across the room Abby, Tony and Ziva. When she sat up she noticed that Gibbs wasn't in the room and her heart slowed down. Before Jenny could say anything Lily stopped jumping and said "mummy, where daddy?"

Jenny looked at the team and before she could ask that question herself Abby said "he wasn't here when we came" Jenny looked worried and the team could see it. Abby took a step forward and said "we'll go and find him. You wait her and" she held up a bag of clothes "get changes. We went to your house and Naomi gave us some clothes for you". Jenny took the bag while Abby took Lily.

As they were walking out of the door Lily looked back at her mother and said "don't worry mummy we'll find him". Before she could say anything Lily was running down the corridors dragging Abby behind her. Jenny sighed and then headed to the bathroom to get changed.

Abby and Lily were searching the Garden and the ground floor while Tony and Ziva were searching the second and third floor. Tony and Ziva had split up; Tony taking the third floor while Ziva took the second floor. Tony was rushing around the top floor and was asking everyone had they seen Gibbs. When he looked all over that floor he got the elevator down to the second to find Ziva. When the elevator doors opened and he took a step out Ziva rushed past him. She had the same luck, no body had seen Gibbs.

Lily and Abby had searched the entire ground floor and found nothing. Lily was getting worried and although Abby was too she had to be strong for Lily. They both walked to the hospital gardens and there they saw Gibbs with someone unexpected. The second Lily saw Gibbs she shouted "DADDY" and ran up to him.

Gibbs scooped her up and said "hey princess, I thought you would be upstairs with your mum".

She glared at him and said "daddy you broke your promise. You said that you would be there when I came to visit but you were gone".

He sighed then said "well I'm sorry but I got dragged away by an old friend". Gibbs looked at the man in front of him and so did Lily.

Lily gave him what Abby would call a Gibbs glare and said "he's my daddy. No one takes him away but me".

The man laughed and said "cute kid probie".

Gibbs laughed under his breath and then turned to Lily and said "Lily this is my friend Mike Franks" he looked at Mike and said "Mike this is my daughter Lily".

Mike held out his hand and said "nice to meet you kid".

Lily continued to glare at him and didn't shake his hand. Gibbs looked at her and said "aren't you gonna say hello".

"It depends" Gibbs and Mike gave her a confused look and she said "are you going to take my daddy away again?"

Mike laughed and said "no I'm not".

She smiled and then lifted her hand out to shake his and she said "nice to meet you Mr Franks".

He smiled and said "call me Mike".

The three walked to the door and saw Abby there smiling. She ran up to Mike and said "Mike long time no see".

Mike embraced her and said "good to see you too".

As they walked to the elevator Tony and Ziva walked out and Ziva looked at Abby and said "thanks for telling us you found him".

Abby put an innocent face on and said "we only just found him".

Gibbs smirked and after Tony and Ziva said their hellos to Mike they all stepped inside the elevator. They pressed the button for the second floor. In the elevator no one spoke they just faced forward and waited for the doors to open but Lily had her head on Gibbs shoulder.

When the elevator door opened and they could see the room Lily jumped out of Gibbs arms and shouted "mummy".

Everyone smiled and walked to the room. A few feet away from the room Gibbs and Mike froze and Mike said "so that's where the kid got the red hair from".

Gibbs just smiled and then they both walked into the room. McGee had turned up while everyone was searching for Gibbs and when Gibbs walked into the room he looked at Jenny and had a smile on his face. She was out of hospital clothes and in clean clothes that Abby had brought her. Gibbs walked up to the bed and sat next to her. Mike stood at the back with the rest of the team and watched the family interact.

Jenny handed Gibbs his clothes and he went in the bathroom to change. When he came out of the bathroom moments later he sat right back next to Jenny. Everyone talked for a while then Mike lit a cigarette. No one minded him smoking but moments later the doctor came in and said "excuse me sir you can't smoke in here. It's against the law".

All the team smiled as Mike just glared at the doctor and said "since when?"

"It's against the law to smoke in any public place".

Mike put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and he looked at Gibbs and said "another god damn reason to stay in Mexico".

The team laughed and then the doctor said "are you a relative?"

Mike looked at Jenny and Gibbs for help and then Jenny says "he's Gibbs brother".

Mike glared at her and the rest of the team was laughing under their breaths. Gibbs looked at the doctor and saw he was holding some paper he said "are those are release papers?"

The doctor smiled and nodded and said "yes I just-" before he could finish Gibbs grabbed the papers and the pen and he and Jenny began to sign. "Now before you go I just need to give you some rules".

Gibbs and Jenny both froze then looked at him and in union they said "Rules?"

The doctor nodded then said "yes. When you leave the hospital you are both on strict bed rest for the next couple of days".

Gibbs pulled Jenny closer then whispered "that shouldn't be hard". She couldn't help but smile then she elbowed him because he was making her blush.

The doctor continued, he looked at Gibbs and said "and no field work for a while for you special agent Gibbs".

Gibbs glared at him and said "doc that's one rule I can't follow".

"Well you have too".

Before Gibbs could protest Abby said "doctor you can't tell him to stop field work. That's like telling a zebra not to have strips".

Abby eventually calmed down and Jenny had a smile on her face that Gibbs would get bored at home. The doctor looked at her and she got a nervous feeling. He said "and I'm going to have to tell you no work either".

Jenny smile had disappeared and it was now on Gibbs face. The doctor then said "is that a problem?"

Jenny put a fake smile on and said "No. Not problem at all".

The doctor left the room then Tony said "you are both going got work, right?"

They both nodded and said "yes".

The team, Mike and Lily went downstairs to wait while Gibbs and Jenny gathered all their things. Just as Jenny was putting the last thing in her bag that Abby had brought Gibbs pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted till they were both out of breath then he had his arms rapped around her waist while she had hers around his neck. They both smiled at each other and Gibbs said "maybe we should take a few days off. You know so it can just be me, you and Lily".

She caressed his cheek and said "Jethro I know you. You want to catch the person who did this".

He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers "I just want my family close by".

"And we will be. Lily can take a few days of school; she's already too smart for her age". They both laughed then she leaned her head away from his and said "don't worry, we'll be fine".

He pulled her in for another kiss and said "I love you Jen".

They kissed and when they broke away she said "I love you too Jethro".

They gathered their belongings and headed down stairs. The only thing Gibbs thought about was his family and he was making a list in his mind of all the people who would want to hurt them to get to him. He knew that Jenny was doing the exact same thing and they both were thinking all the way back before their probie days.


	10. the past is back

Chapter 10 the past is back

A few days after they were released from hospital Gibbs and Jenny returned to work and Lily came with them. The news that the new Director had a kid with the most feared agent of NCIS got around the building like people were being told as they came through the door. Gibbs had moved some clothes to Jenny's house and when they got ready for work the three of them go into the new car. The new driver was working only for a short time as Joe was back on his feet soon and to no surprise the driver knew Gibbs.

The moment that they entered the NCIS building they were being stared at. People tried to be discrete but when they saw the child they completely forgot that the Director and Gibbs were there. When they past through security and got into the elevator Jenny said "do you think it was a good idea to bring Lily?"

Gibbs looked down at Lily and smiled then he returned his gaze back to Jenny and said "Jen we talked about this. I want my family close by and I don't care what people have to say".

He caressed the side of her face as they both were holding Lily's hands. They kissed and after a few moments Lily looked at them and said "get a room".

Gibbs and Jenny pulled away and smiled and Gibbs said "I thought you wanted mummy and daddy to be together".

She nodded and said "I do". Jenny and Gibbs shook their heads in amusement at their daughter. When the elevator doors opened Lily let go of her parent's hands and ran out. Gibbs and Jenny smiled then put their hands together and walked out.

They walked to the bull pen and saw that Lily was sat in Gibbs chair with a wide smile on her face. Jenny stood in the middle of the bull pen as Gibbs walked over to his desk and said "are you planning on sitting there all day?"

She shook her head with a cheeky grin and said "no. I plan on seeing Abby then staying here with you guys".

Gibbs rolled his eyes then looked at Jenny. She was laughing under her breath at how much a five year old could control a grown man. She smiled and said "it's fine with me. If there's any problems send her up to me". Gibbs nodded and then she left the bull pen and went up to her office.

As Gibbs watched her walk up the stairs and admired her legs. The corner of his eye caught the smirk on Tony's face and he said "What's so funny?"

Tony's smile vanished and he said "nothing boss" after he said that he got back to work.

Gibbs looked at Lily and said "so what do you want to do?"

She smiled and said "Abby". Gibbs smiled then they both headed for the elevator and Lily pressed the button for the lab.

When the elevator doors opened as usual there was loud music playing.

They walked into the lab and Gibbs turned down the music. He looked at Abby and said "what was that noise?"

Before Abby could answer Lily said "that's Abby's music daddy".

Abby smiled at Lily and said "hey Jibblet".

"Hey Abby" Abby embraced Lily in one of her death hugs.

Gibbs looked at Abby and said "Jibblet?"

Abby said "yeah. I always call kids that are with you Gibblet but because Lily is also the Directors I added the J and removed the G. This makes Jibblet".

"Listen Lily wants to hang round here with you so" she interrupted him.

"Of course I'll look after her Gibbs" she looked at Lily and said "do you want a cafe POW?" Lily nodded her head and Abby noticed the concerned look on Gibbs face and said "don't worry it's a kid size" she walked over to the fridge and got out an adult size cafe POW and a kid size.

She handed Lily her drink and she said "thanks Abby".

Gibbs rolled his eyes at how much they were alike already and they had only just met less than a month ago. He sighed and said "if there's any trouble send her up to me or Jenny".

Abby nodded her head and said "gotcha" she and Lily looked at the computer screen as Abby was trying to teach Lily as much as she can about forensic science so she knows what her sister Abby does.

Gibbs kissed the back on Lily's head and then as he walked out of the room he said "bye".

At the same time Abby and Lily said "Bye Gibbs" and "Bye daddy".

Gibbs stood in front of the elevator and couldn't help but smile. He loved being called daddy and he didn't care if anybody caught the smile on his face. Gibbs still had the smile on his face as he was on the elevator but as he got out it disappeared as he knew now he had to find the person who put the bomb in the car.

He walked up to the bull pen and said "Dinozzo what have you got?"

Tony stood up as well as McGee and Ziva and they all stood in front of the screen. Tony clicked the remote and said "we went through the list that you and the Director gave us and everybody has an alibi or is out of the country at the time".

Gibbs sighed and said "have we got anything?"

McGee typed something on his keyboard then said "I found this". He took the remote of Tony and said "I looked through CCTV footage of the last few days of the route the Director takes to work and I found this" he clicks the button and said "the black S.U.V I spotted in most of the footage".

He played four CCTV videos at once and all of them saw the S.U.V following the Director on several occasions. Ziva then said "they've been following her movements. Her path to work and her daily routine".

McGee looked at all of them and said "not just hers" everyone had a confused expression on their face and he said "they've been following you Gibbs".

Tony narrowed his eyes and said "so it's not just the Director their after...its you" he pointed to Gibbs.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said "McGee did you manage to get a look at who was in the car".

He clicked the remote and said "I did boss" everyone looked at the destroyed image and he said "I'm working on it. As we speak my computer is fixing the image".

Jenny walked into the bull pen and said "have you made anymore progress?"

Everyone stared at her and Gibbs told her what they found. It was a shock to her that they were following Gibbs as well.

McGee's computer made a noise and he walked over. Everyone looked at him and he said "my computers finished fixing the picture" he clicked a few buttons and the fresh clear picture was on the screen.

Everyone looked at the picture and Tony said "do you know her?"

Gibbs and Jenny both looked at each other and Gibbs said "yeah". Everyone looked like they were waiting for more and Gibbs said "she's was a handler for a Russian hitman Anatoli Zhukov...she was also engaged to him" Gibbs looked at Jenny.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and said "what do you mean 'was'?"

"She's meant to be dead".

Tony looked between Gibbs and Jenny and said "who is she?"

Gibbs gave Jenny the you tell them look. She cleared her thought and said "her name is Svetlana Chernitskaya".


	11. a daughter for a daughter

Chapter 11 a daughter for a daughter

The team could feel the tension that was between Gibbs and Jenny when the picture cleared up. When Jenny said the woman's name they could see the anger that flair up in Gibb's eyes but they could see the worry in both of them. Ziva looked at Jenny and said "what happened between you three?"

Gibbs looked angry and he said "we met her in Paris. Jen was assigned to kill her". Everyone looked at Jenny then Gibbs walked towards her and said "elevator". He walked past her and she followed him towards the elevator.

When they were in the elevator Gibbs pushed the emergency stop button and the elevator stop and the light dimmed. Gibbs looked at Jenny and she said "Jethro I can" he interrupted her.

"Jen you better damn well explain why Svetlana is alive".

She took a deep breath and said "that night when I went to kill her I...I couldn't".

He snapped "why Jen?"

She shouted "because she was pregnant" they both were silent for a few moments then calmly she said "I was told to kill her not an innocent child".

"Damn it Jen. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she said "because I didn't want to disappoint you" She looked to the floor trying not to show her tears.

Gibbs saw what she was trying to do and he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. He caressed her cheek and said "Jen you don't always have to be strong" she smiled as he said "and you can never disappoint me. I love you too much you should know that".

She smiled and said "I love you too Jethro".

Gibbs put the elevator back into action and as it moved back up to the bull pen Jenny wiped her tears away.

When the elevator doors opened Mike was stood there and said "no wonder I had to use the stairs. Cant you two find an officer to talk". They laughed and then walked back to the bull pen.

When they got to the bull pen Gibbs walked to his desk while Jenny stood in the middle and Mike leaned on Tony's desk. Jenny had a confused look on her face as she said "what I don't understand is why Svetlana would come after us now? It's been 6 years".

Mike looked at the team and said "who's Svetlana?"

Tony looked at him and said "basically 6 years ago the Director and Gibbs went on a mission to Paris and the Director was meant to assassinate Svetlana but she let her go".

McGee was typing away at his computer and he looked up then said "don't forget she was a handler to a Russian hitman that she was engaged to" Tony just nodded.

Mike looked at Jenny and said "why didn't you kill her?"

All she said was "she was pregnant".

The team were all shocked and then McGee looked up from his computer and said "I think I might know why she's after you" All of the team including Mike gathered around his desk. While he was still typing he said "I was looking through all her aliases that were on record and found out that four months ago her six year old daughter was killed in a car accident".

Jenny looked away from the computer and stared at Gibbs as she said "she's not just after us...she's after Lily".

Mike looked concerned and confused as he said "why would she be after you guys? You let her go".

Jenny stared pacing up and down then she said "I wasn't the only one who was assigned to kill someone" she quickly glanced up to Gibbs and then looked back to the floor.

Everyone except Jenny stared at Gibbs and he said "I killed her fiancée Anatoli Zhukov".

The team weren't that shock but Ziva nodded her head slightly and said "so she's after you because the one thing that she had left of her fiancée is gone".

They both nodded but before anyone else could speak McGee had a call on his computer. None of them recognised the email address but there was something about it that made Jenny and Gibbs nervous. Gibbs said "McGee put it on the screen".

McGee answered the call then put it on the big screen. Gibbs and Jenny stood in the middle with everyone else gathered around them, except McGee who was trying to trace the call. When the image of Svetlana came on the screen Jenny tensed up. Gibbs squeezed her hand to try and comfort her.

Svetlana smirked as she saw the effect she had on the couple. She then said "hello Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs. It's so nice to see you again".

No one had the patience to listen so Jenny said "cut the crap. What do you want?"

She laughed under her breath and said "so eager to get to the point _Jenny"_ she hissed the name. She sighed then said "you can tell Special Agent McGee to stop the search. He's not the only one who knows about computers".

Everyone looked at McGee and he made a sign that told them that he couldn't trace the call. McGee got up from his chair and stood in front of the screen with everybody else.

Svetlana smiled and said "now to answer you question from earlier...I want your family dead".

They all knew that is what she wanted they just wanted to hear her say it. Everyone was silent then Gibbs made a noise with his tongue then smiled and said "well that's not gonna happen. You're not coming within a hundred mile of my family".

She laughed and said "and what makes you think you can stop me Gibbs? I have nothing left to lose but you on the other hand have everything. You have your lover and your daughter; both of mine have been ripped away from me" tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped away the tears then said "you will feel my pain Gibbs and then when you have nothing but your life left I will take that from you. I will shoot you in the head like you did to my Anatoli".

Gibbs was ready to kill this woman. His teeth scrapped along side each other then he said "I don't care what you do to me, you leave my family alone".

She smiled then said "what is that old saying...an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" she stopped then gave Gibbs and Jenny an evil smirk then said "a daughter for a daughter".

Svetlana looked away and nodded to someone. She looked back at them and said "I hope you have a close eye on your daughter...because I do" The team could hear Gunshots in the background but what caught their attention more was the sound of glass smashing and Lily screaming from downstairs.

Jenny, Gibbs, Mike and the rest of the team ran as fast as they could to get to Abby's lab. When they got there, there was glass all over the floor and Abby and Lily were on the floor and blood was around them.


	12. hospital

Chapter 12 hospital

As the team moved closer towards Abby and Lily, Lily got up but she was crying and has blood on her face. Abby on the other hand was unconscious on the floor. Gibbs turned Abby over onto her back and she had a bullet at the side of her stomach; Lily on the other hand looked like the bullet grazed her head and ended up in Abby. Gibbs shouted "call 911 and get Ducky up here".

A few minuets later Ducky was in the lab and was trying to take the bullet out of Abby without losing too much blood. While Ducky was working on Abby, Gibbs placed Lily on the table and had a look at her head. She was crying and said "daddy is Abby gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be fine, don't you worry".

"Daddy my head hurts".

Gibbs stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears then Jenny said "don't worry baby an ambulance is on its way".

Abby had woken up but was struggling to breath but she said "Lily".

Lily stopped crying and jumped off the table then ran over to Abby. Abby was now sitting against the wall and Lily sits next to her. Abby managed to wrap an arm around Lily then she said "Abby are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay" Abby saw the graze on her head and said "are you okay Jibblet?"

Lily touched near the graze and said "it hurts".

"I know, so does mine. But don't worry your dad and the rest of the team will get who did this".

Lily looked at Gibbs and he smiled then said "we will kiddo".

The paramedics then came into the lab and they took Abby and Lily to the hospital. Jenny went with them as Gibbs ordered the rest of the team to work to try and find Svetlana. McGee managed to find out where the shot came from by looking at how long the bullet took to enter NCIS and the type of bullet. He found out that the shot only came from the park a couple of miles away. Gibbs and Mike went to the park while Tony, McGee and Ziva were looking for clues at where Svetlana might be hiding.

When they got to the park they found tyre tracks which they took photos of and they found a piece of paper attached to a tree. The paper had a circle on it and inside the circle was a SV. Gibbs scrunched up the paper then Mike said "what does it mean?"

"It means she's not done...everywhere where Svetlana goes if she's not done or not completed a mission of hers she leaves this" Gibbs held up the piece of paper "she does it to torment people to tell them that she isn't done".

"She's done probie. You know as well as I do that because we know she is here we won't let her near any of them especially Lily".

Gibbs walked towards the car and said "I hope your right".

Mike stood still and said "when am I not?" he then walked towards the car.

When they got back to NCIS McGee had found a trace of money that Svetlana had been using to distribute money to various accounts that had been placed in fake names. He managed to find the real names and they were names of assassins. Ziva searched for the assassins and asked some of her contacts did they know anything. She managed to find out that each of the assassins are wanted in more than 14 countries and they each have a heavy reward on their heads from the FBI. Tony had managed to track where Svetlana has been in the last four months and what allies she had made.

After half an hour Gibbs received another message and it said "you think your daughter and lover are protected behind walls...I have my ways". They all rushed for the elevator and headed for the hospital.

As they got into the elevator Gibbs was calling Jenny but he said "Damn it Jen. When you get this, answer your phone".

At the hospital both Abby and Lily were put in the same room. Abby was told she had to stay overnight just as a precaution but Lily was ready to go but she insisted that she stay with Abby. They were all laughing because Lily was telling them all the places she lived and some of the people she met. She was also telling Abby about the boyfriends that Jenny had. She had just finished talking about Tom and Jenny said "fine he was too stubborn".

Abby looked t Lily and said "so what's your favourite place you've lived?"

"I like it here".

Jenny smiled and said "whys that?"

"Because I have a daddy here" they all couldn't help but smile then she continued "I also have Uncle Ducky, sisters and brothers".

Jenny narrowed her eyes and said "what about Aunt Ziva?"

"She is more like a sister than an Aunt. Abby and Ziva are my sisters and Tim and Tony are my brothers".

Abby smiled and said "and you're our Little sister".

Lily giggled and she embraced both Abby and Jenny. Outside the room Svetlana was looking at the scene and could remember the first time she held her daughter. It brought tears to her eyes but then she remembered that now she had no family and it made her angry.

She walked in the room and said "hello Jenny it's nice to see you again".

Jenny went pale then she stood up in front of Lily and Abby and said "I wish I could say the same Svetlana".

"I should thank you for sparing my life but" she pulled out a gun and said "you were apart of the team that helped kill my Anatoli".

Svetlana glanced at Lily. Lily was wrapped in Abby's arms and while she glanced at Lily, Jenny pulled out her gun and said "leave...this doesn't have to end in blood shed like last time".

Svetlana smiled and said "but Gibbs has too feel what I feel" they both fired their shots but only one of them fell.


	13. Gone

Chapter 13 Gone

In the car Gibbs was driving and Mike was sat in the front with him while the rest of the team sat at the back. Usually the team would be trying to persuade Gibbs to slow down but this time they were saying hurry up and even McGee had his phone out and was telling him shortcuts to get to the hospital in half the time.

When they got to the hospital they parked right outside and didn't care that people were telling them they weren't aloud. When they got in the hospital they went to the receptionist and said "what room is Abby Sciuto in?"

The receptionist said "Sir unless your-"

Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk then shouted "this is a state of emergency" he shoved his badge in her face and said "no tell me what room is she in?"

She typed on her computer and then said "second floor room 107".

Just as she finished saying the room number gunshots went off. The team ran as fast as they could while shouting to everyone to get out of the hospital. When they reach Abby's all they could hear was Lily crying. When they ran to the door they saw Doctors carrying out a woman's body and sighed as they could see that is was Svetlana's lifeless body.

They all ran over to the bed where Abby, Jenny and Lily were sat and embraced each other. When they all pulled away they sat down and Jenny told them what happened. For Lily's sake they only talked about it for a few moments then everyone changed discussion and talked about how Abby was doing and when she can be back to the lab.

After a couple of hours Lily fell asleep on the bed next to Abby and she told everyone that Lily thought of them as brothers and sisters. Ziva smiled as she knew that now she wouldn't be called Aunt Ziva but she would be Lily's sister. This made Ziva happy but it also made her think about Ari and Tali and it brought tears to be eyes that were quickly moved away by her hand. Mike had gone back to the hotel as his flight back to Mexico was the next day.

Everyone had fallen asleep in the room talking except Gibbs and Jenny. They were slowly drifting off but Jenny kept on looking around and always had her hand near her gun until Gibbs smiled and said "she's gone Jen. You and Lily are safe now".

He wrapped his arm around her to pull her into him closer and kissed her forehead. She then said "I know its just...how many more enemies have we made that will come after her".

She finally moved her hand away from her gun and rested her palm on his chest. He gave her a stern look and said "they won't come near her. Jen for as long as I live I will protect you and Lily".

She shook her head and said "you can't protect us every minuet of everyday".

He smiled and said "I can sure a hell try". He caressed her cheek and said "Jen I only just got you back and I only just got Lily and I'm sure as hell aren't letting go" she placed her hand on top of his and then he looked into her eyes then said "Marry me?"

She opened her eyes wide then said "what?"

"You heard me. Marry me?"

He grabbed a small box out of his coat and showed her a ring. She said "Jethro when did you get that?"

He smiled and said "I got this six years ago in Paris".

Her eyes went wide and she said "what".

He laughed for a moment then said "our last day in Paris I was going to propose to you but-" she interrupted.

"But I left".

He nodded then said "so what do you say, will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath then said "yes" he placed the ring on her finger then kissed her.

The kiss was deep and passionate but was soon interrupted when someone said "well it's about time". They pulled away and saw that it was Lily who said that. They looked around the room and saw that the entire team had woke up and now were smiling at the newly engaged couple. Lily jumped off the bed and ran over to her parents and sat on Gibbs lap. She then said "do I get to be a bridesmaid?"

They both smiled then Jenny said "of course Little Star".

Lily pulled a face then said "I don't have to wear heals do I?"

Gibbs looked at her in surplice and said "you don't like heals?"

She shook her head and said "no they hurt my feet".

Gibbs glanced at Jenny but before he could say anything she said "don't say a word Jethro".

He held his hands up in defence and says "I wasn't going to say anything its just who would have thought a child of yours won't like heals".

She smirked then said "trust me Lily will like heals".

Lily shook her head and said "don't count on it mummy". The entire team laughed except Jenny.

Then the doctor came in he room and he said "I didn't think I would be seeing you guys for a while" it was the same doctor that treated them during the car incident so they didn't have to tell the same lie that they are family.

Gibbs smiled at him and then said "so doc what's the verdict with Abby?"

He looked over the papers and told everyone the new. He said "well thanks to help of Doctor Mallard the bullet is safely remover and she is all stitched up. Although I want to keep you here for about a week just as a precaution".

Before anyone could answer Abby said "wait doc I can't be here for a week I have work".

"Well even after you leave you are on bed rest for a least a few days".

Abby looked at Gibbs and said "help".

Gibbs shook his head and said "sorry Abs looks like you won't be in work for a while".

She sighed then said "can you at least bring my Lab here" he shook his head "what about just major mass spec".

He sighed then said "I'll bring the hippo what about that?" she gave him a look to say she wasn't happy then he said "and I'll bring Lily after school".

She smiled and said "okay".

After the doctor left Abby was going crazy and said that she couldn't spend so much time away from the lab. Eventually everyone fell asleep except Gibbs and Jenny. They couldn't stop looking into each others eyes and down at Lily who was asleep on both their laps. Both of them couldn't help but smile and Jenny kept on moving the ring around on her finger. She then looked at Gibbs and said "you do know we know have to tell Sec Nav about us".

He nodded and said "I know" then kissed her forehead and then they both fell asleep.

**AN: sorry if you didn't like the proposal but I didn't know how to do it and I didn't want to ask for help. Sorry that I've not updated in a while my life has just been kind of hectic at the moment. Please review **


	14. surprise

Chapter 14 surprise

After Abby being in hospital for a week she was finally released and went back to work. She was told by the doctors and the team to stay at home and rest but she said that she was the only scientist in the world who could kill them without leaving any evidence. The day Abby came back to work they decided that they all had to watch her.

The next day was Lily's 6th birthday and everyone was excited. Abby wanted to give her a surprised birthday party but Jenny said that, that would never work. They had organised all the decorations and they were going to have a garden party at Jenny's house. Gibbs had managed to give the invitation to some of Lily's friends at school and they were told to keep it a secret.

School was closed for the day for a holiday and Jenny and Gibbs took Lily to the cinema and told her she could pick any movie she wanted. Lily knew something was up but she didn't say anything. While they were at the cinema watching Monsters Inc University, Abby and the rest of the team was working to get the garden ready for the party. The day was perfect for a party, the sun was shining bright and they weren't expecting any showers.

When the movie finished and they were running to the car Jenny quickly texted Abby saying that they were on their way back. When Abby got the text all the quests arrived and when she saw the text she shouted "their on their way back".

When they parked the car and went to the back garden everyone jumped up from where they were hiding and said "surprise".

Lily smirked and then looked at Gibbs and said "did you really think you could surprise me?" then she looked at Jenny "Mummy, you know that you can never surprise me".

Everyone laughed and Jenny said "this was Abby's idea".

Lily then looked towards the crowd of people then ran to them as they all started to wish her a happy birthday. After a few minuets everyone spread out and Lily began to play with her friends. A girl called Hayley was there and she was Lily's best friend and they were practically joined at the hip.

As they day went on Lily had found the water balloons that Jenny set out but all the kids were told to specifically not to aim at the adults. Gibbs then bent down to Lily and her friends and said "you can get Dinozzo".

They all smiled and then ran after Tony. Everyone was laughing as Tony was running away from six year old girls and he was shouting "Boss, help me". Gibbs just kept on laughing and eventually he told the girls that it was enough but by this time Tony was drenched.

Most of her friends got her Arts and crafts as she enjoyed that the most at school, while Hayley got her a best friend bracelet which Lily immediately put on. Hayley wore the exact same one. Tony got her movies and McGee and Ziva got her books. Abby and Ducky had got her science kits as she took an interest when she was at NCIS. Abby also got her a silver charm bracelet that on one of the charm had an inscription of her name. The bracelet of course also had charms such as music, hearts and of course a bat. Gibbs and Jenny had got her everything from Clothes, puzzles and a locket that had an inscription inside that said family. On the other side of the locket was a picture of the three of them at the part a few days ago and Lily had an NCIS cap on. She then turned around and Gibbs placed the locket around her neck.

After she had opened her presents she started to play with her friends again. Abby walked over to Jenny and whispered something in her ear. Jenny nodded and then turned to Gibbs and said "I have something to show you" he face was serious and before Gibbs could say anything she pulled him inside the house.

Abby walked over to the rest of the team and Tony said "where they going?" as he saw Gibbs and Jenny go into the house.

Abby quickly said "I dunno".

Ziva shook her head and laughed at the same time and said "Abby, you are a terrible liar".

Abby shot her a look and said "I have been sworn to secrecy".

Tony narrowed his eyes and said "well then we'll find out".

As Tony began to move forward Abby stood in front of Tony and said "Please Tony just leave them. You'll probably know eventually". He stepped back but eh like the rest of the team were eyeing the door way.

As Jenny and Gibbs stepped inside the house she took a deep breath as this plan could go either way. As they stepped into the living room there was a man sat on the couch and when he stood up he looked at Gibbs and said "Hello, Leroy".

Gibbs looked at Jenny then back at the man and said "what are you doing here dad?"

Jackson looked at Jenny and she stepped forward and said "I had Abby track him down". Gibbs glared at her and she said "look, I can't begin to understand why you two don't talk. But there is a little girl outside who deserves to meet her grandfather" she then looked into Gibbs eyes and said "Jethro, just please talk to him". He nodded and then she left the room.

He sat down on the couch next to Jackson and said "so, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well let's start off with you telling me why you didn't tell me you had a daughter".

Gibbs sniggered and said "so she leaves that to me" Gibbs told him the story of Jenny being his probie and Paris. He then told him about how she left and only got back a couple of months ago and about his proposal.

By the end of the story Jackson was wide eyed and he said "and I thought I knew some complicated women" they both laughed for the first time in years together.

"Who's that?" a sweet voice said. They both turned around and saw Lily by herself staring at Jackson.

Gibbs looked at Jackson and sighed. Then he turned to Lily and smiled at her and said "Lily, come here". Lily stood in front of them and Gibbs said "Lily, this is your grandfather".

Lily smiled and said "you're my grandfather?" it was more of a statement then a question.

He nodded and quickly she dove forward and embraced him. Jackson got pushed back and he laughed and said "you're a strong little girl".

Lily sat in the middle of the men and said "my mummy says I get it from daddy".

They both laughed and Gibbs said "how are you enjoying your birthday Lily?"

"It's great. I got all the presents that I wanted and I got the best present of all" she hugged Jackson tight and they both smile.

Jackson then said "I suppose you don't want my present then" he pulled away and smiled and he said "it's in my truck".

She ran outside and the men were right behind her. As soon as she saw it she ran back to Jackson and said "thanks Grandpa".

He smiled then said "be careful. I sure your dad here will help you".

Gibbs walked to the truck and picked up a purple bike that was in the back. He put it down on the ground and Lily jumped on it and road it into the back yard.

Everyone in the back yard was talking while the kids were playing then Lily came out with a purple bike. As she road it she shouted "mummy, did you know Grandpa was here? Look what he got me".

Jenny smiled and she knew that Gibbs and his father must have resolved whatever their argument was. Tony and the rest of the team looked stunned except form Abby who was smiling.


	15. half and half

Chapter 15 half and half

Lily finally got off her bike and put it against the tree. Her friends all stared at it and really wanted a go. Gibbs and Jackson finally walked into the back yard and they were laughing. Jenny walked up to them and said "well you being here have made her ten times happier".

He smiled then said "my pleasure, she seems like a good kid anyway. Which I'm sure she gets from you".

She smiled but Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said "her good?" he scoffed "Lily is more half and half".

Jenny sniggered and said "Lily is nothing like me, she gets everything from Gibbs. She gets his attitude, his glare and she follows by his rules. I think the only thing she got from me was her hair".

They all laughed but then Jackson noticed a group of people staring at him and said "who's the audience?"

Gibbs and jenny turned around and saw Abby smiling, Ziva, McGee and Ducky were just staring and Tony had his mouth open in shock. Jenny laughed and shook her head and looked back at Jackson and said "that is Gibbs' team".

Gibbs was still looking at the team and shouted "Dinozzo".

Tony shut his mouth and looked away. The rest of the team saw Gibbs looking and looked away to avoid his glare. Gibbs then looked at Jackson and he was smirking and he said "lets go and meet this team of yours".

Jackson walked away and Gibbs ran a hand over his face and Jenny said "you might want to go with him. You know so he doesn't share any stories from your past".

Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand gently and they walked over to the team and Jackson. Jackson was telling them a story from when Gibbs was young. Tony said "Hey Boss".

Jackson then narrowed his eyes and said "you make them call you boss?"

He was looking at Gibbs and Jenny then she said "I don't" she pointed at Gibbs and said "he does".

Tony then said "she doesn't. She makes us call her Director or Ma'am".

She shot a death glare to Tony and then said "I'm gonna go inside and get the cake".

Ziva stepped forward and said "I'll come with you".

As they both walked into the house and Jackson was telling another story Gibbs pulled Abby aside and she said "if this is about me finding you father, Jenny asked me to".

He shook his head and said "I'm not angry about that. Have you seen how happy Lily is now he is here".

She sighed in relief and quickly said "good because when Jenny asked me to do this I thought that you would get angry with me like you do with Tony and probably give me a head slap or something like-" he interrupted.

"I need you to do something for me".

She nodded and said "anything".

"It involves keeping it from Jenny".

She hesitated then said "okay but as long as I don't have to track another family member because that took time and" she stopped because he gave her a look that said that is what he wanted her to do. She sighed and said "who is it?"

He smiled and said "her mum and her sister".

"Do you know anything about them? That could help".

"I only know that her sister is called Heather and that they both live in California...Los Angeles I think".

She nods and before she can say anything Jenny and Ziva come out with the cake and everyone started singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LILY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU".

Jenny said "make a wish little star".

Lily looked at her parents, Grandpa and then the rest of the family then her friends. She smiled and said "I don't need anything else".

She blew the candles out with her eyes open so she didn't make a wish but then as everyone clapped Tony said "you do know that you just wasted a wish".

She shrugged and said "what could I wish for? I have parents, my Grandpa, my brothers and sisters and friends".

"Brothers and sister?" Jackson said

Gibbs had his arm wrapped around Jenny and said "she mean's them" he pointed to the team "she classes them as brothers and sisters, well except Ducky he's more of an Uncle".

He looked at Lily and she smiled and said "were all a family".

A few hours later the party ended and the parents came to collect their children. Lily went to bed as she was so exhausted while the team cleaned up. When they were finished the team went home and Gibbs, Jenny and Jackson sat in the living room. Gibbs didn't use his house anymore and had moved in to Jenny's but still owned the other.

As they sat down all three of them had some bourbon and Jenny was telling them stories of Lily growing up. She could see that it hurt Gibbs a bit and she squeezed his hand to calm him. She then changed the topic and Jackson started to tell stories of Gibbs growing up. Most of them made Jenny laugh and even make Gibbs smile.

After a few stories and lots of laughter Jackson said "so Leroy, what's it like working for a woman?"

Jenny laughed and Gibbs said "she used to work for me so it's not so different".

Jackson sniggered and said "back when I was young if women did work they were not aloud to sleep wither their bosses. Man how things have changed". He drank some bourbon and then saw that Gibbs and Jenny looked down and said "do your bosses know?" he pointed to Jenny.

She shook her head and said "no. They know about Lily but they don't know who her father is or mine and Jethros relationship".

He smiled and said "how long are you keeping it a secret?"

Gibbs said "most of the agents already know. Now we just have to tell sec-nav who is her boss".

"When are you telling him?"

Jenny and Gibbs both looked at each other the Jenny said "tomorrow".

That night when they all went to bed Jenny snuggled up to Gibbs and they both pretending to be asleep. They could feel each others heart beat fast and then Jenny said "you still awake?"

"Yeah". She turned around in his arms so she could see his face and he said "you ready for tomorrow?"

She shook her head and said "no. You?"

"No".

"Jethro, can't we just keep this a secret and just get married without them knowing".

He moved some hair from her face and said "you know we can't do that Jen. We'll just have to face them".

"I know" she kissed him and said "I love you".

"I love you too" they then both went back to sleep waiting for the next day.

**AN: congratulations to Harryginny9 who was my 100****th**** reviewer. I never thought it would get this far, I thought I would probably get 12 not 100. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Need help, PM me if you are willing to help me. Due to school I don't know when the next update will be as school doesn't care if you have fanfiction they still give you loads of homework. **


	16. arrival day

Chapter 16 arrival day

The next morning Gibbs and Jenny were still wrapped up in each others arms when a sudden weight was one them. They both woke up at the same time and saw that Lily was jumping on the bed. They both sighed and Gibbs said "you have got to be the only kid I know who gets up when they are off school at" he looks at the clock beside him "6AM".

Lily smiled and said "why would I want to stay in bed? You have to get up come on. Grandpas already making breakfast then we can go to NCIS".

Jenny says "what is it with NCIS that you like so much?"

"My family is there" she jumped off the bed and said "come on" she then ran out of the room and went downstairs.

Jenny and Gibbs both stared at each other and she said "she is defiantly your daughter".

"Why is she always mine?"

"Because right now it is 6AM and I hate mornings. Yet both of you love them". She sighed and put the cover over her head.

Gibbs moved the cover from her face and kissed her forehead "come on she's right we've got to get up".

Gibbs got out of bed but Jenny moaned as she sat up and said "do we have to? You know if we stay at home all of our troubles won't exist" she walked up to him and began to kiss his neck.

Gibbs knew what she was trying to do but he knew that today had to be done "our troubles will catch up with us eventually". They both pulled away from each other and then Jenny grabbed her dressing down and made their way down stairs.

As they were on the stairs they could smell the food and could hear Lily laughing along with some music. They stepped into the kitchen and saw that Jack was at the oven and Lily was dancing with Naomi. Jenny looked at Naomi with a smile and said "your here early".

Naomi twirled Lily and said "I thought because of the party yesterday there would be lots of mess but it seems that their isn't that much".

Jenny give a slight nod and said "well because your son is ill we thought that you needed a break. Besides it was Lily's party".

Naomi said "well it turns out that Luca only had a stomach bug. His father is looking after him".

"Well if you need the day off you know you can" Jenny and Gibbs sat down.

Naomi laughed as Lily nearly fell and said "don't worry I know".

Naomi finally let Lily go to her parents while she helped Jack with breakfast. Lily sat in between her parents on the chairs and said "Grandpa is making a full English".

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Jack and said "were not English".

Jack smiled and said "no were not but the English make a damn good breakfast".

Jenny and Lily laugh and Jenny says "I agree".

After breakfast they all showered and changed. Gibbs and Jenny wore their usually attire for work and Jack wore a check blue shirt, black pants and his coat. Lily wore a black skirt with pink dots, a pink top that says daddy's little princess along with black shoes. Of course she also wore the two bracelets she got for her birthday and the locket.

When they were all ready there was still half an hour before the car would arrive so they all sat in the living room and played chess. Jenny and Lily were playing while the men were observing. Lily said "I'm gonna beat you again mummy".

Jenny smiles and says "never be too confident" she moved a piece and said "check".

Lily looked across the board and frowned. Jack laughed and said "is she always like this?"

Jenny nods "ever since she learned how to play. She wants to beat everyone and just recently she even beat me".

Jack laughed again and said "well maybe she would have to play against me".

Lily quickly turned her head and said "you're on" she looked back at the board "now everyone be quiet, chess is a game that teaches you strategy and patience and right now I need patience".

After a couple of more moves each Lily said "check mate".

Jenny stared at the board and said "how?"

Lily smiled and said "you're distracted about something".

Jenny glanced at Gibbs and they both knew what she was distracted over. There was a nock on the door as Lily was putting the pieces back in the right place. Jenny opened the door to Joe and said "Joe what are you doing here?"

She embraced him and he said "I can't take anymore time off work. My wife and Jess are driving me insane at home".

She smiled and said "well it's good to have you back".

The rest of the family made their way to the door and as soon as Lily saw Joe she shouted "Joe" she ran towards him and he scooped her up in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he said "I see that someone misses me".

She pulled away and said "of course I missed you".

Joe put Lily down and he turned to Gibbs and he said "welcome back Joe".

Joe and Gibbs embraced and when they pulled away he said "you know me Gibbs, it takes more than a small bomb to get me down".

Jack opened his eyes wide and said "what Bomb?"

Gibbs sighed and said "Joe meet my father Jackson Gibbs, Dad; meet an old friend of mine Joe".

They both shook hands and Joe said "pleasure to meet you Mr Gibbs".

"Call me Jack" he then looked between Jenny and Gibbs and said "now, what Bomb is he on about?"

Jenny looked at him and said "a couple of weeks ago someone placed a bomb in my car and me, Gibbs and Joe were emitted to the hospital. Lucky for us Lily was at school when it happened".

"Well thank god for that" he sighed in relief.

They made their way to the car and when they were inside Jack said "how come were taking this thing?"

They all laughed and Lily said "because this family is important so we drive this".

He looked at Gibbs and he said "so no one tampers with our cars during the night. We switch cars everyday but we keep the same driver, Joe".

Joe said "and today I check triple check this car".

Jenny moved some hair out of Lily face and said "yeah well no one is gonna hurt us again" all the men nodded and Joe hummed in response. She moved her fingers across the scar just above Lily eyebrow that she got when the bullet grazed her.

Lily looked Jenny in the eye and said "mummy".

"Yes little star".

"Because Grandpa is called Gibbs and daddy is called Gibbs and your gonna be called Gibbs when you marry daddy, can I be called Gibbs?"

Everyone in the car had smiles on their faces jenny looked at Gibbs and then turned back to her "of course you can".

Lily had a smile on her face and she said "so I'm now Lily Gibbs?"

Everyone nodded and Gibbs had a tear in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Jenny and Lily and he kissed their foreheads. After they got coffee at their usual place they made the rest of the drive to NCIS.

When they got there Lily, Jack and Gibbs got out of the car first but then Jenny hesitated. She eventually got out and Joe said "what's got you two all shaken up?"

Gibbs sighed and said "were tellin sec-nav today".

Joe eyes went wide and he said "ow well good luck" eh looked at Jenny and said "don't listen to the grumpy old bat. You two are for reals and if he doesn't believe that then screw him".

Jenny laughed and said "thanks Joe".

When they made it into the building they still got a few weird looks but most people were use to it now. When they got into the elevator they stopped in the bullpen but then Jenny took Lily and Jack down to Abby. When they elevator doors opened Abby was already stood there and Lily ran towards her. Abby scooped her up into her arms and said "hey Jibblet" she then looked at Jack and said "hey Jack".

He took a step forward and kissed Abby on the cheek and said "hello Abby".

She looked at the group and said "so what's everyone doing here?"

They all looked at Jenny and she said "were telling sec-nav".

Abby put Lily down and embraced Jenny "good luck".

When they pulled away Jenny went back up into the elevator and the three of them went into the lab. Lily said "Abby, why is everyone wishing my mummy and daddy good luck? Is sec-nav a bad man?"

Abby hesitated then said "he's your mummy's boss".

"But I thought that mummy was the boss of everyone".

Jack and Abby laughed and she said "she is but this man is hers".

"Ow. Abby guess what?"

"You beat the record at school".

Lily laughed and said "no. Mummy and daddy said that I can be called Gibbs now. I am now Lily Gibbs".

Abby smiled and Jack said "you were always a Gibbs by blood".

Two hours later Abby sent Lily up to Jenny office on her orders. Abby and Jack both knew what was happening and the explanation would be better if Lily was there with Jenny.

In the bullpen Tony and Ziva were throwing Knives when Gibbs went upstairs. Tony had brought in a dart board but instead of using darts they used Ziva knives. McGee was sat at his desk on his computer then the elevator opened. He said "guys look".

They all looked towards the elevator and quickly sat at their desks and Tony took down the board. Ziva said "is that".

"Yep" Tony said.

They watched as the man in a suit walked up the stairs and towards the director's office. When he entered her office he walked up to the desk and Jenny stood and said "Mr sec-nav".

He nodded and said "what am I here for Director?"

"There's something I think you should know".

**AN: sorry for the late update. You know how school is and I have 5 stories on the go. Please review**


End file.
